Encontros Florestais
by ViniciusTonon
Summary: De um em um a história se completa
1. Chapter 1

- Que acampamento é esse??

- Eu lá vou saber? A gente faz um acampamento a cada 5 minutos!

- ¬ ¬ você deveria saber

- Deveria porra nenhuma, quem cuida dos mapas é você

- É nada, você se nomeou lider quando a Sayu foi buscar comida

- Sim, mas o lider não cuida de mapas idiotas!!

- Ahhh, São idiotas né??

- Então Kyo pega o esqueiro

- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO EM FAZER KYOOO??

- Nada...

- Kyo acende todos os mapas

- HAHA quem cuida dos mapas agora??

- Filho da puta eu vo te mataaaaa

- Calma Lawliet

- CALMA É O QUE SUA MÃE DEVERIA TER TIDO AQUELA NOITE

- O.O O QUEVOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO

- HeHe

- Entao Kyo parte pra cima de Lawliet com sua unica arma, um esqueiro

- LOL tá me tirando?? Vai faze o que com esse esqueiro??

- Adivinha o que eu vou queimar

- WTF?? Tá achando que isso é Yaoi??

- Claro que não, é o leitor poluido que acha... vou queimar o combustivel que a gente compro!!

- Após a breve explicação. Lawliet pega uma faca e vai pra cima de Kyo, atacando ferozmente

- PORRA ainda bem que não da pra ve o que tá escrito, 99 dos leitores homens parariam depois desse ataque...

- Não reclama, pelo menos é IBOPE com as mulheres!!

- WTF??

- Lawliet continua a atacar enquanto fala, e Kyo não tem tempo para pegar o combustivel

- SEUS PUTO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM O ACAMPAMENTO??

- Foi ele – Dizem os 2 juntos – Eu juro que foi ele.

- FODA-SE quem foi, vocês acabaram com o acampamento

- Desculpa senhora Sayu T.T – Diz Kyo.

- E O SENHOR SENHOR Lawliet??

- Tá ali – Aponta Edward

- Ò.Ó VOLTA AKEH FILHO DA PUTA

- JÁ DISSE NÃO SOU SEU FILHO PRA VOCÊ FICA MANDANDO EM MIM

- Hehe, denovo ele insinuando o que não deve

- Sayu da um soco que manda Lawliet pra casa do caralho.

- Vamo em frente, a gente pega ele no caminho e continua pra caverna

- OKK – Diz Edward

- Não precisamos dele!!

- Claro que precisamos, ele é meu saco de pancadas, Caso contrário vira você senhor Kyo

- Era brincadeira, claro que precisamos de um saco de pancadas falante

- E eles continuam em direção a caverna, conhecida por ser guardada por Zumbis, Emos e A Valkiria Lady Letal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

- Ei, tem pássaro mijando na gente.

- ¬ ¬ que pássaro mijando o que, deve ser você que tá imaginando coisas.

- Não, eu também estou sentindo umas gotas.

- A Sayu tá a 5 horas sem bater no Lawliet, deve ser isso!!

- -.-" É verdade, tenho que arranjar alguem para bater.

- Olha, frutas silvestres, vou pegar umas!!

TAPAFFFFFFFFF

- EDWARD FILHO DA PUTA, ISSO AÍ É URTIGAAAA

() Idiota

- AAAA URTIGAAAA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA

- Lêndia, agora temos que procurar um riacho

No núcleo espancado da fic...

- Lawliet quanto tempo!!

- E aí... comento que tava chovendo porque ela não batia em ninguém fazia tempo??

- O.O Como você sabe??

- Fiz isso a 3 meses atrás.

- Hmm. Cara, acho alguma coisa pra come, to morrendo de fome.

- Ò.Ó Chego a nem 5 minutos e já quer comer??

- Já fazem 2 dias que não como!!

- Hmmmm... quer me comer imtaum??

- Lawliet põe uma musica de strip no fundo e começa a tirar sua peruca, depois desce as mãos até a coxa e começa a dançar numa arvore proxima... quando é interompido por Kyo

- HEYYYYY um discman!!

- O que que tem??

- Podemos vende-lo para comprar comida!!

- Hmml. VERDADE!! EU SOU UM GÊNIO!!

- ¬ ¬" Gênio é o caralho a ideia foi minha

- Que seja vamos andando.

- Tá, mais e o Edward e a Sayu??

- Eles nos chutaram de lá, nem devem querer ver a gente!

- Ei, o que é aquilo??

- Sei não.

- WTF?? É o Edward!!

- Rápido se abaixa!

Taff

- Edward??

- Ja-ja-jamais tropecem e caiam com a cara nos peitos da Senhora Sayu!! - Diz Edward em choque

- LOL!!

- SORTUDOOOOO!!

- ¬ ¬" Olha quem fala que o Edward é sortudo, logo o cara que queria fazer strip pra mim.

- COMO??

- Hmpf... isso era só entre nós dois Kyo

- Cara, não entendo o seu anseio por tirar os nossos leitores homens.

- Temos só uma mulher na história.

- Calma, isso melhora...

- Espero, senão um dia vou acordar com a bunda do Lawliet na minha cara. A propósito, lawliet, desde quando você usa peruca??

- Quando cai aqui, troquei meu cabelo por comida com uns Oompa Loompas.

- E aonde arranjou a peruca??

- Eu troquei a comida com o Tony Ramos

- PORRA E JOGOU AQUILO EM MIM??

- Hahaha... Mas gente, vamos andando, tá começando a escurece e temos que achar a senhora Sayu ainda.

- Ligamos no celular dela e pedimos pra ela encontra a gente em algum ponto de referencia tipo um shopping

- ?.?? Shopping? Celular?

- MERDA, ainda não foram inventados

- RáRá...

- Vambora então.

- No nucleo Feminino da história

- Porcamadonna não deveria ter chutado os três, Agora não tenho nada para chutar, as pedras são duras. T.T

- Ei, precisa de ajuda??

- Afaste-se, quem é você?

- Sou Ohirime, Prazer. Não deveria andar sozinha nessa floresta a essa hora

- Estava com três caras, mas tiveram de sair por motivos de força maior.

- Hmm... espero que seja algo importante para deixarem uma mulher a essa hora nessa floresta

- E você, não corre risco de assedio tambem?

- Sim, mas sou uma mulher de peito!! D

- ¬ ¬" Mais um trocadilho e mando você para junto deles.

- Okk, okk, vou parar.

Fim do Capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Nossa, tamos andando a horas e não chegamos a lugar nenhum!!

Acho que errei o caminho!!

Ò.Ó COMO ASSIM??

Deviamos ter virado naquela ultima pedra.

ORA SUA!!

Boinnng

O.O OQ FOI ISSO

Air Bags minha filha, não falham nunca!! D

O.O Vo ranca fora essas merda...

Sayu tira a roupa de Orihime começando pelo sapato, e depois a meia, tudo isso durante uma dança no colo.

HEY, c você vai corta meus peito fora, porque não tiro logo a minha blusa??

Perdemos homens por 2 capitulos, precisamos deles devolta...

hmm... tem sentido, pois bem, continue.

Sayu começa a abrir a blusa de Orihime quando lembra de uma coisa.

Que que eu estou fazendo em cima de você se nem Bi eu sou??

Vo eu sabe? To aqui a nem um capitulo direito e você já vem me assedia!!

Desculpe pelo meu ato, fico nervosa quando bato em algo e ele não voa...

Hmm compreendo sua dor. Odeio quando coisas batem em mim e não voltam.

Hey podemos formar uma bela dupla!!

Sim!!

Quando acharmos os meninos, dizemos que estamos namorando!!

Okk!! E damos um beijo

Não, calma não exagere, deixemos isso para o ultimo capitulo Tarada

No nucleo agora macho da fi.

E ai pesoal dormiram b... QUE MERDA É ESSA LAWLIET??

Você não queria ver minha bunda pessoalmente, então pedi pro Edward desenha!

PORRA ACABAMO DE CONSEGUI UNS HOMENS E VC FAIZ ISSO??

Acho que isso vai vira Yaoi ainda antes do capitulo final – Diz Edward com uma cara meio safada

Edward que cara é essa??

Eu, com cara de safado nunca!!

Quem disse que é cara de safado??

Hein?? quando?? o que é que foi?? hein?? que é que eu disse??

AFFE Será que sou o ultimo homem vivo aqui??

Ò.Ó Você deduziu isso muito rapido... VOCÊ É O KIRA!!

Que Kira o que?? tá maluco??

Hey garotos??

SENHORA SAYU!! - Diz Kyo todo feliz- Finalmente uma mulher

Uma não – Diz Orihime por cima do ombro de Sayu - Duas!

A é, essa é minha namorada Orihime

Kyo gela com o fato de ser o único ali que gosta de mulheres, sendo homem é claro

Aiê que bonito seu sapato Orihime!!

O.o Homem comentando sobre sapato?? Tu és gay?

Sayu você não vai acredita, o Edward e o Lawliet são GAYS

¬ ¬" E eu lésbica, o que eu posso fazer?

Olha isso!! - Kyo mostra a foto para Sayu

Ele não tem uma bunda extremamente gostosa?? - Diz Edward.

O.O VIU?? VIU?? - Diz Kyo tão perplexo que seus olhos saltariam com tudo se não fosse pelas longas piscadas que dava, não acreditando em tudo aquilo

Hmmm, é gostosinha sim – Diz Orihime

Aí sua feia, vai me trair com um macho é??

Claro que não amor!

As duas olham um nos olhos da outra, e sem que percebessem, estão se beijando

OMFG ESTOU BEIJANDO UMA MENINA - Pensa Sayu

Yes Pensa Orihime

Dããããããããããã Pensa Kyo vendo tal cena

Aí que lindo... o amor está no ar!! - Diz Edward olhando diretamente para Lawliet

Os dois se encaram, quando depois de um tempo...

Fim do capitulo 3


End file.
